deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Hernando Arisa
Hernando Arisa is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising 2: Case West. He appears after Case 1-2: Access Codes is completed, very close to the Shipping Office. After Case 1-2: Access Codes is completed, Hernando can be found standing on a couple of boxes, surrounded by zombies in the Loading Bay by the Shipping Office. He is shouting for help and once the zombies have been killed, he blames Frank and Chuck for the zombie nightmare in the facility, but asks the pair to help find Lisa. He then runs off to safety. Dialogue Trivia *Hernando maintains a blog in Japanese at http://www.tapeitordie.jp/hernando_blog/. *According to one of his blog entries, he has a crush on Lisa. Hernando's blogs The blog is captioned in extremely poor English: "Enjoy Labo Life Hernando Arisa Presents" This is an attempted translation from Japanese to English. ;December 27, 2010 Thankfully Hernando escaped! How he escaped the laboratory during the outbreak is not known, as the security was tight. Study hard now! (Unintelligible. A Segway is pictured) ;December 26, 2010 I am very uneasy. I woke early in the morning to some noise outside the room, after I had slept badly the night before. When I raised the curtains I saw ???? ;December 25, 2010 Merry Christmas Hernando! I am excited. Why you ask? Please read the article. I finished work early. My supervisors had a party. I was introduced to colleagues at the party, I was particularly interested in Lisa, who is pictured. ;December 24, 2010 Holiday combo weapon research I have been working with the institute for four days. Today I rest as it is Christmas Eve. (Unintelligible) I was in the lab. I made a weapon today, inspired by talking to friends and colleagues. I enjoy thinking about things like this on my free time. The gun is on the right. Can this gun be more powerful? ;December 23, 2010 Three days at the laboratory and already am doing some serious work with a lot of documents. I am doing full scale zombie experiments, which is scary. My summary will go to the senior staff today. Please forgive the way I was yesterday. ;December 22, 2010 House tour part 1 Hello. Starting work today. I saw the zombies and received a tour of the facility. The facility size is huge, but it is easy to get around, so the chance of getting lost is unlikely. The institute is highly guarded with security guards. ;December 21, 2010 Nice to meet you everyone! I just started working for a pharmaceutical company and once again I am making a blog for my friend Itadakimashita in Japan. I am posting this on the tape it or die site, because I enjoy zombie sites. Please return to read this blog again. To the right is the picture of the facility. I hope this opens the door to a new life! ;Intro Hello. my name is Hernando. Recently I decided to work for a pharmaceutical company. Once again, my friend in Japan Itadakimashita ask for a blog. The blog here is going to explain my working life in the laboratory, I will be studying zombies. So if you are interested by all means, please continue reading. Gallery File:Hernando Arisa notebook entry.jpg|Notebook Entry File:Hernando Arisa notebook.jpg|Notebook Picture File:Dead rising Hernando (5).jpg|Map location File:Dead rising Hernando.jpg hernando_blog.png File:Dead rising Hernando (2).jpg|While you're looking for other survivors, can you try to find my friend Lisa? I last saw here in the Cafeteria. File:Dead rising Hernando (3).jpg|I'm fine now. This is probably all your fault. If you really want to help, look for others who got caught up in this mess! File:Dead rising Hernando (4).jpg Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Characters Category:Phenotrans